Warrior Girls
by Originals143
Summary: Has it ever occurred to you what will happen if all the trusted officers of the CID get abducted? When the girls are left with no choice but to fight with the kidnappers and save their team? With every danger they have to face, the girls confidently and prudently take down all the evildoers, emerging victorious in their own way.
1. Chapter 1

**|: Warrior Girls :|**

**A/N :** First and foremost, this story is NOT written with an intention to hurt anyone. There might be some instances which you may not agree with. It's my way of representing the characters. Warning everyone in advance.

Second, those who are virtually incapable of seeing their eternal best friends Abhijeet and Daya living away from each other for even a single second, please don't read this. Whether the DUO lovers admit it or not, the unfortunate and bitter truth remains the same, Abhijeet and Daya – being senior respected CID officers – are expected to think and behave practically, and not live in each other's shadow 24x7. And that's what they are doing here – thinking and behaving practically.

Last, Shreya is a sensible girl here. She does not think of Daya in any other way, beyond their professional relationship. In fact, there is hardly any interaction between her and Daya. Or, for that matter, there is almost no interaction between ANY of the couples – be it Vivesha, Frenisha or Abhirika. So, romance lovers, be prepared for a huge disappointment. DUO shippers, sorry in advance!

Also, since the story is dedicated to what girls can do, it is blatantly obvious that Tarika, Tasha, Purvi and Shreya WILL be given prominence over the rest.

And, let the adventure begin...

..

/\/\

..

"What the hell?" Daya complained in a frustrated tone from behind a tree, craning so high that he completely blocked Abhijeet's vision, who was standing beside him. They were keeping an eye on a dilapidated under-construction building, inside which they had apparently received the information of some suspicious illegal activities taking place.

"I don't see anything or anyone worth suspecting in a diameter of at least hundred miles from here!" Daya frowned, casting a glance in all directions near the building. "Don't just tell me that informer of mine fooled us! I swear I'll break his neck with my bare hands if this tip turns out to be fake!" He gritted under his teeth, bending his knuckles to emphasize the seriousness in his words, and Abhijeet groaned inwardly. "Have patience, Daya! Till ACP Sir doesn't give us any signal, we can't move from here." He said, in his typical authoritative tone.

Suddenly, his Bluetooth device beeped, indicating an arrival of a message, and he instantly became alert. "Yes Sir?" He said, his tone softening down. "Abhijeet, let's not waste time here. We'll go inside and check what's going on! There are three entrances to the building. Me and Vivek will be taking the one near the parking lot, you and Daya barge in from the front entrance, and Rajat and Freddy are going from the back side. Be careful, all of you! And do not fire unnecessarily!" ACP Pradyuman ordered and instructed his most trusted officer, who obliged as told.

"Come on, Daya! We'll need to- " He started explaining the plan to Daya, when he was cut off by a loud resonating sound and an intense flash of light from the back side of the building. "My God!" Abhijeet cried, realizing what the explosion was, and panic struck him. "It was a bomb! Rajat! Freddy!" His voice cracked as he called out the names, and he wasted no time in heading towards the direction of the explosion, Daya following behind.

They reached the spot, only to find ashes and tiny shattered pieces of junk scattered everywhere. "Rajat! Freddy! Where are you?!" Abhijeet shouted. "Relax, Abhijeet! They must have gone to the other end. We'll look all around." He said, trying to soothe his best friend, though he himself was worried about the sudden disappearance of his colleagues.

"No Daya! No! I was the one who had asked Rajat and Freddy to position themselves here. If anything happens to them, it'll be entirely my fault!" Abhijeet said, almost on the verge of breaking down.

Wasting no more time, they began looking in all the possible places for their colleagues' traces or hints if they had left any. "Hey Abhijeet, look. There's something!" Daya pointed out to a white cloth which he had spotted in the burnt junk. When he got no response, he turned back to find his best friend missing. "Abh-" He opened his mouth, when suddenly he felt a sharp pang in his head from behind. "Aaah!" He screamed, clutching his head tightly, as his legs gave way. Within a few seconds, everything went blank.

..

"There's nothing on that side. God knows where these two-" Abhijeet returned to the spot, after searching all the areas near the building, and frowned when he could not locate his best friend. "Daya? Now where has _he_ vanished?" He turned in every direction he could, before someone forcefully covered his face with what seemed like a white tissue. Abhijeet struggled to free himself, failing in the attempt, as his eyes started feeling groggy, and his head feeling heavy as if someone was hammering it.

He closed his eyes, before the place began to spin in front of him, and he felt himself falling on the ground. The last he remembered was his shoulder getting terribly bruised by his sudden fall, and his head hitting the ground with an unexpected force.

..

In the same under-construction building, two shabby looking men were keeping an eye on two elderly gentlemen, who had been tied to a pillar, in an unconscious state with small bruises on the faces, with their backs facing each other.

"Their entire team is now under our capture. Let's see who rescues them, and _how_!" They shared a malevolent laugh, celebrating the small victory they had achieved.

In another part of the building, two middle-aged men had been kept standing in a semi-conscious state, their hands tied above their heads to a horizontal pillar. "Tchk tchk! Poor Abhijeet! By now, he must be mourning the death of these two dedicated officers, when he thought we had blown them off in a blast." Another man, a little more sophisticated than his companions, said in a mock-evil tone, pointing to the two gentlemen, who were struggling to keep their eyes open. Their faces had multiple scars and bruises all over.

Somewhere else, in three separate parts of the same building, three men were tied to a chair, with traces of blood oozing out from various parts of their faces. They were completely unconscious.

..

At the same time, outside the building, four girls had already assembled carrying various weapons, their sharp eyes scrutinizing for any possible sign of danger. "So, this is the place where these cockroaches have held our team hostage. Interesting!" Tarika hissed in a venomous tone, her eyes carefully scrutinizing every floor of the building.

"Once we rescue our officers and ensure their safety, then I'll show these nutcases what dire consequences they have to suffer for kidnapping the entire CID team!" Shreya muttered in a voice similar to that of Tarika, clutching the wooden stick more tightly in her hands. "What on earth makes them think that we girls can't rescue our team, and we'll silently give in to their so-called threats?" Purvi snapped, adjusting her see-through binoculars for any whereabouts of the kidnappers and the officers. "Hah! Fat chance! If I don't leave all of them with a disfigured face, I swear I'll change my name!" Tasha, who had a hockey stick in her hand, put in viciously.

"Girls, we first have to figure out how to enter inside!" Tarika pointed out impatiently, and turned to Purvi. "Purvi, do you see anything? Or anyone?" She wanted to know.

Narrowing her eyes through the binoculars, Purvi spoke in a ragged tone. "Hey, hey, I could finally see someone! Seems like- wait, ACP Sir!" She gestured the others to come closer, and all of them instantly perked up. "Yes! It's ACP Sir, and.. umm, who's it? Oh my God! Dr. Salunkhe is with him! They both are tied together!" Purvi cried excitedly, and Tarika's voice cracked. "Salunkhe Sir?" She gulped.

"I could see Daya Sir as well. But, he's kept in a separate part, away from them!" Purvi said, moving the binoculars to another side. "I think all of them are kept on the same floor." She informed, still looking through her binoculars.

Biting her lips, Tarika was already thinking of a plan. "Which floor?" She asked. "Third!" Purvi answered, now keeping the binoculars aside. "How many people do you think are there?" Tarika asked again, her eyes fixed on the aforementioned third floor of the building. "I am not sure.. must be eight or nine of them!" Purvi supplied, shrugging uncomfortably.

"All right! It's time to take positions. Everyone, weapons ready?" She asked. "Yo!" The girls replied, ready to barge inside. "Guns ready?" Tarika looked at each of them, and added hastily, "Just in case."

"Yup!" Came a chorus of three feminine voices. "Ok! Remember, try to look for and rescue anyone who's within your reach, and first thing, escort them to a safer place as far as possible! We'll then deal with these bastards in our own way!" Tarika instructed, and the three girls returned a confident nod. "All right, then! _Atttttaaaack_!" Tarika shouted, thumping her fists in the air towards the direction of the building, and within a few seconds, all four of them had sneaked into the building, very carefully and surreptitiously.

..

**A/N : **Please keep a follow up for further updates on this unusual adventure. :-P

Regarding reviews, I'd maintain the same. Don't review if you don't like. Sorry everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Thank you all for the encouragement. Though, I don't know whether this is up to the mark, as this is the first time I am trying real action.

Anyways, here I come with the second chapter. This is where the rescue operation starts..

..

/\/\

..

In an isolated part of the area to where the girls were heading, a man with deep scars and bruises all over his face shook his head flinching in pain. His hairs were completely messed up, with a few bangs falling in his eyes. "Aah!" He let out a soft cry, slowly trying to open his eyes, and screwed them shut the next instant as a sharp wave of pain shot through his head.

"M-my head! What's happening with me?" Abhijeet stuttered, swirling his head in an attempt to ease the pain, his bangs falling in his eyes as he did so. As he was about to pull his hands up towards his head to steady it, he suddenly realized he couldn't move them – or rather, he couldn't move a single part of his body.

Sense of panic instantly overtook the severe pain in his head, and he looked around, only to find himself being tied to a chair in a completely unfamiliar place. There was no one else around. "W-where am I? D-Daya? Rajat? Where are the others?" He thought to himself, casting a glance around the place for a way to free himself.

Just when he was thinking of a plan to sneak out of the place, while swishing his head occasionally, Abhijeet heard a voice coming from a distance, as though a door had been creaked open. "W-who is it?" He tried to scream in vain, as another wave of pain went up to his head. Struggling to keep his eyes open, he saw a familiar figure approaching towards him. "Sh-Shreya?" He looked at the figure with a questioning gaze, until his confusions were confirmed with the person's voice.

"Shush, Abhijeet Sir!" Shreya whispered, bending down to open the ropes. "We need to get out of here as fast as we can!" She spoke in a hushed tone, finally succeeding in freeing her senior. Helping him stand on his feet, Shreya tightly held his arm as he struggled to rise up from the chair.

"Hey you! Leave him alone!" A goon who had just appeared growled, running towards them, his gun tightly clutched in his hands, his fingers fixed on the trigger. Just when she analysed how close he had been standing, Shreya lifted her leg and, in a swift motion, gave a tight back-kick between his legs without looking back, and he fell to the ground howling in pain, while Abhijeet stared at her in disbelief, his mouth wide open.

"_This_ is what you get for kidnapping the CID team, you filthy little pig!" Shreya snarled down at the goon, who was still flinching in pain, and holding Abhijeet's arm with both her hands, forced another kick right in the goon's stomach, and he was knocked unconscious in an instant.

"Where are the others?" Abhijeet asked, his voice now stable but weak. "We're taking care of them, Sir! Don't worry!" Shreya assured her senior, helping him out of the room.

..

Somewhere not very far in the building, an elderly gentleman slowly flickered his eyes open, wincing painfully as his head throbbed. Trying to focus on the surroundings – which seemed rather unfamiliar – he struggled to look around only to find his vision blurred. His glasses were missing. He jerked his eyes open in alarm.

"Wh-What? M-my hands!" Dr. Salunkhe tried to shift, but his hands refused to budge. It took him a few seconds to realize they were being tied at the back to a hard object, what seemed like a circular pillar. Shaking his head vigorously, the forensic expert managed to get his senses back. He tried moving his hands, in an attempt to free them when they touched a thick cloth-like material.

Frowning, he tried to lace his fingers through the cloth when he saw a familiar hand from the corner of his eye, and the forensic doctor needed no further proof. The _rings_. The rings were a few of those things which Dr. Salunkhe could remember even in his sleep.

"Pradyuman!" He whispered in a ragged tone. "Pradyuman! Wake up!" He called out in a single breath, stretching his fingers towards his best friend's coat to awaken the latter.

The Assistant Commissioner, at the other end, had slowly started coming out of his comatose state, while his head was dropped down. "Uhh!" A silent whimper escaped his lips, and he moved his head a bit to steady himself. His big dark eyes slowly fluttered open, a deep frown forming on his forehead because of the pain.

He tried to pull his head in an upright position, banging it lightly on the pillar in the process. However, it was a very familiar voice – rather a plea – which helped him jerk back to his senses. "Pradyuman!" The forensic expert was still making desperate attempts to awaken the Assistant Commissioner, and this time his prayers were answered, for he heard a feeble voice coming from the other end of the pillar.

"Sa-Salunk-khe!" ACP Pradyuman managed to utter, and the doctor heaved an evident sigh of relief. "Salunkhe! What the-? What are we doing here?" The Assistant Commissioner spoke, his voice clearly desperate, as he realized the surroundings. Before the doctor could answer, his best friend spoke again, this time in a rather confused tone. "Wait. We were investigating. How did _you_ land up here?" He wanted to know.

Dr. Salunkhe rolled his eyes and shook his head helplessly. "Long story! I was heading towards the DNA Lab, when someone knocked me down from behind, and everything went blank. Result? I end up being tied with you here!" He supplied, shrugging his shoulders a little amidst the ropes.

"Ok, Ok! We now have to figure out how to get out of here!" ACP Pradyuman frowned, and it took no time for him to get back into his typical boss-mode and he started fiddling with the ropes. "Did you try the ropes, Salunkhe?" He asked his best friend, who replied rather dryly. "What do you think, I musn't have? Of course I did! But, no luck. They're too thick." He sighed.

ACP Pradyuman gave a deep scowl, although, unfortunately for him, his best friend couldn't see it. "You are of no use, Salunkhe!" He growled irritatingly, and before his best friend could open his mouth to protest, he ploughed on. "Check whether we have any cutter or knife around!" He ordered, and the forensic doctor muttered something unflattering under his breath, as they started searching for a sharp object.

Suddenly, they heard the soft sound of footsteps approaching, and their senses instantly became alert. "Someone's coming!" ACP Pradyuman whispered, narrowing his eyes to concentrate in the direction where the footsteps were being heard.

Two shabby looking men walked towards the pillar, giving an evil grin to the elderly gentlemen. "Enjoying here, dear ACP? And ohh, how could we forget the _I-know-it-all_ Dr. Salunkhe?" They spoke with bitter sarcasm, laughing dangerously, and ACP Pradyuman gave them a dirty look. "You think you'll be able to take us all down? You won't be able to even touch our hair, you scoundrel!" He spat, and the kidnappers shared a high-pitched laughter. "So much of overconfidence is not good for your health, ACP!" He sang a malevolent tune, eyeing the Assistant Commissioner pitifully.

Before ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe could react, they heard a voice from a distance. "Ohh yeah! I'd love to get _my_ health tested, if you don't mind!" The voice appeared a bit too powerful and confident than what the goons had expected.

As the figure approached, ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe widened their eyes in disbelief. "Tasha!" They both let out at the same time. The sub-inspector gave them an assuring nod, before turning to the kidnappers. "You love playing with danger, huh? Try me!" She challenged, the conviction in her voice evidently seen on her face, as she gave them a highly dangerous look.

"You want to fight us? We're ready!" One of the goons grinned through the corner of his chapped lips, eyeing the sub-inspector dirtily. That didn't go unnoticed by ACP Pradyuman, and he snapped. "Don't you even touch her, you git!" He screamed, his voice shaking. "Sir, don't you worry. Just trust me!" Tasha nodded in assurance, and before the kidnapper could react, pushed a sharp blow right on his nose, sending him back by several feet, as he stumbled.

Seeing his accomplice's bleeding nose, the other goon lifted his hand to get Tasha down, but she was too quick for him. She stopped his hand just in time, and kicked him right in the stomach. "Oww!" He howled in pain, bending down to clutch his stomach.

Walking over to the other guy, she held his t-shirt, pulling him up, and forced him to another pillar, before shoving two powerful punches in his stomach, and banged his head back. He slithered down, clutching his head, and fell flat on his face.

Once she ensured he was knocked unconscious, Tasha sensed the other goon running towards her, and without turning back, she clutched his hand, pulling him ahead, and forced a kick between his legs. "Dare to kidnap the CID, will you? Sit and _die_ here, you useless morons! That's what you deserve!" She snarled, giving another kick in one of the kidnappers' chest, and he let out another painful cry.

ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe had been watching everything blankly, their eyes unable to believe the sub-inspector fighting single-handedly with two armed goons. "Tasha! Wh-What was that?" ACP Pradyuman said in a dazed voice, as she started untying them. "Nothing great, Sir! I just did my duty! No one can even dare to touch you when we are there." She shrugged, giving her senior a coy smile.

The Assistant Commissioner couldn't help getting overwhelmed. "I am proud of you!" He said, his voice choking, and moved a gentle hand over the sub-inspector's head, now that she had set him free. She smiled back, the twinkle in her eyes sending a sense of warmth in the Assistant Commissioner's heart. "Hey! I hope you have not forgotten me!" Dr. Salunkhe wailed. "How can I ever forget you?" ACP Pradyuman laughed. Once they were on their feet, Dr. Salunkhe faced his best friend, his hands on his hips. "What did you say? I am useless!" He gritted, and before ACP Pradyuman could snap back, Tasha put in hurriedly. "Sir! We need to be out of here fast. We have to find the others! Though we _are_ taking care of them, but still." She spoke, helping Dr. Salunkhe, who was limping due to an injury in his leg.

"Thank you, child!" The forensic expert smiled at the sub-inspector. "Tasha, today, you've made me realize how wrong I was to misjudge your talent." ACP Pradyuman shook his head, patting Tasha's cheek. "Sir, please!" She started, but Dr. Salunkhe interrupted. "Thank God you've realized that you _can_ be wrong." He teased, as they made their way out.

..

**A/N :** Sorry if you dozed off. Please await further updates, as it is going to be crazier and more adventurous ahead. Stay tuned as a couple of surprises are in store for you in the coming chapters. :-D


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Before starting with the chapter, I guess some clarifications need to be done.

Well, the reason why ACP Pradyuman and Abhijeet were shocked to see the girls fighting and kicking, is because they had never, in the wildest of their dreams, imagined the GIRLS to fight single-handedly, and that too, with their bare hands, without the use of guns or weapons. Though they have been trained, they had never thought that the girls would battle in such a way – in their own unique, badass way. And to be honest, the CID team has never really put the girls' talent to use before. Hence, when they actually showed what they are capable of, their seniors were in awe.

Also, the reason why I made Tarika the leader of the girls' gang, is because she is far more experienced of the lot, and the MAJOR point was to show that she - who is assumed to be the silent, torture-enduring, eternally blushing forensic doctor who is incapable of putting her foot forward in her defence – CAN, in every way, face every hurdle coming in her way, plan revenge systematically and turn a situation in her favour! For any further doubts, please read the coming chapters.

..

/\/\

..

"Just imagine how smoothly we can continue our racketing and smuggling work once the CID is done with!" In a dimly lit foul-smelling area of the dilapidated building, two men were sitting on a stone parapet, chatting merrily, an evil smile dancing on their lips. Their eyes showed no emotions or mercy for the two middle-aged unconscious men with their hands tied up above their head. The men had blood dripping down their foreheads right up to their necks, and multiple scars of injury covered their faces.

"It's just a matter of some more hours, when the entire team will be bumped off by us!" One of the kidnappers, who had been watching over the unconscious men, sang in a dark callous tone. He sniggered devilishly, and his accomplice joined in.

At nearly ten feet away from them, a girl was scrutinizing every single move and surrounding within the area, ready to pounce on the opportunity she was waiting for. Her curls fell forward on her shoulders as she bent up to get a clear picture of her colleagues and started calculating the exact moment for making a move.

'_How do I save Rajat and Freddy Sir from these numpties?' _Tarika pondered over, stepping her leg carefully to avoid making any noise.

As soon as she saw the kidnappers' heads turn in the opposite direction, she seized the opportunity, and maintaining a pin-drop silence, barged inside. Luck, however, refused to help her, for she accidentally hit a steel water jug, and it made a tinkling sound as it rolled down to the floor, immediately catching the kidnappers' attention towards her.

Shuddering a bit, the forensic expert gulped, cursing her luck from within. "Ohh! Look who's here for our company. The forensic expert Dr. Tarika! Well, come here, baby! Allow us to welcome you _very_ warmly." One of the goons smirked mischievously, eyeing her dirtily from head to toe. His accomplice bit his lip, giving the forensic doctor a perverted look.

However, determined that she was, it took no time for Tarika to steady herself, and within seconds she grabbed all the courage she had, and faced them with a deep conviction. _'I have to save my friends! I cannot just give in to the evil hands of these monsters. Besides, I am fully capable of defending myself!' _She thought to herself, a strong wave of confidence floating within her.

She gathered herself, ready to attack as one of the goons approached her, a mysterious grin playing on his lips. He extended his hand forward to grab her, but she was too quick for him. Before he could blink, she caught his extended hand, and within a fraction of a second, twisted it so forcefully, that the sound of his bones breaking could actually be heard. "Ow!" A painful gasp escaped the goon's mouth, and moved the other hand to take her down.

Tarika, had, by now, accumulated all the strength she needed, and in a swift motion, caught the goon's free hand, squeezing it as tight as she could. Gathering all her energy, she forced a sharp kick right between his legs, barely giving him the chance to move. His eyes widened in shock as he was knocked to the ground.

The other kidnapper, who was still digesting the scene in front of him, was shocked to death. His eyes couldn't believe a girl – who was assumed to be the shy, reserved, nonviolent skinny forensic expert who preferred to be confined within the four walls of the forensic laboratory – could perform such swift and gutsy stunts. Coming to his senses, he made a quick move, grabbing Tarika from behind, as she was ensuring the other kidnapper's unconscious state.

"Uhh!" She frowned uncomfortably, as his arms covered her. "Now try to save your fellow officers, baby!" He scoffed, tightening his grip on her. Taking a deep breath, Tarika slowly removed the cutter kept in her pocket, and before the goon could fathom, his arm received a deep cut, blood flowing out of it in an instant.

Screaming in agony, he loosened the grip on her, and she wasted no time in disengaging herself, holding the cutter up to display it to its advantage. "You bitch! How dare you do that?" He roared angrily, holding on to his arm to stop the blood from oozing out.

Tarika scoffed malevolently, placing one hand on her hip, while the other still held the cutter. "Take one step forward, you asshole! I'll then show you what a crazy psychotic bitch I am!" She smirked, raising her eyebrows, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She stood still at her place, as the rogue took a step towards her.

Taking one look at the cutter, she chuckled. "I don't need this for idiots like you!" She hissed, placing the cutter back in her pocket. He was hardly standing close to her, when she marched forward, and tightening her knuckles, pushed a hard punch right below his chin, and he winced, sharp nerve-wrecking pain running up to his head.

"Don't underestimate me, you roadside torn-pants!" She snarled, giving him another punch in the stomach, and he crumbled to the floor, hitting his accomplice's head, as he fell beside him.

Once they had passed out, Tarika hurried over to her friends, only to find them completely unconscious. "Rajat! Freddy Sir!" She called worriedly, patting their cheeks, all in vain. The impact of being hit by a blast had taken a severe toll on them. Scanning around, her eyes fell on a steel glass kept on a broken wooden table in a corner, and she ran over to it.

The glass was half filled with semi-filtered water. Taking it carefully in her hands to avoid spilling its contents, she scurried over to them, and sprinkled a few drops on their faces.

After repeating the process for three to four times, Rajat finally moved, fluttering his lashes. Tarika heaved a deep sigh of relief, as tears of joy formed in her eyes. "Rajat!" She exclaimed through her tears, he voice cracking, as she took his face in her hands. "Ta-Tar-rikaa!" He mumbled in pain, as his sister pulled out the cutter and started untying his ropes. "Ssh! Don't speak now. We have to get out of here." She said in a hushed voice.

She untied Rajat, holding on to his arm, and made him sit on the wooden table. "Uh-uh!" She had ensured her brother was alright, when she heard a soft noise. "Uh-uh!" Freddy let out a painful cry, swinging his head, as he tried moving.

"Freddy Sir! Don't move. Let me help you!" Tarika ran over to him, untying him as he struggled to stand on his feet. Dragging Freddy appeared a bit too difficult for Tarika, considering his weight. She somehow managed to take him over, and let him sit down on the floor carefully.

Helping them with whatever quantity of water was left in the jug, Tarika waited patiently till Rajat and Freddy were stable and assured her that they could now walk. She held them by their arm to each of her sides, and the three of them walked out.

..

Her long silky ponytail swung like a pendulum, as she slowly ran towards the parking lot, carefully scanning every inch of the surroundings, for signals of possible threat. Bending down slightly against a railing to avoid being seen, Purvi stretched her neck looking around in every direction she could turn. There was no one around.

'_The coast appears clear!'_ She thought to herself, straightening up to enter inside. Little did she know that, somewhere not very far off, someone had been silently monitoring every move of hers. As she put a step forward to climb the stairs, she was suddenly dragged back in a sweeping motion, as though her head had been pulled back by an invisible force. "Aah!" A shocked gasp escaped her lips, as she clutched her ponytail to free it from the source.

"Do you think we can let you rescue your team so easily?" A man with a filthy unshaven look growled roughly, and Purvi squirmed uncomfortably, making a helpless sound. The man had her ponytail clutched tightly, making it almost impossible to turn back.

"Leave me, you loathsome blood-sucking little mosquito!" She screamed, now attempting to pull her hairs with both her hands. The man merely gave a deep malevolent chuckle. "Try! Try as much as you want!" He laughed.

After a few moments of struggle, the inspector heaved a deep sigh, and gritting her teeth, pulled her leg up, ready to start a fight. As she had motioned her leg, just about to kick it back, she heard a loud furious scream coming from the back, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..!" and before the kidnapper could react, there was a loud banging sound echoing in the environment, followed by a soft thud on the ground.

Purvi instantly looked behind, once she felt the grip on her ponytail loosen up. Seeing the goon wriggling on the ground, wincing in pain, she looked up, her eyes widening to twice their normal size, and her jaw settled nicely on the ground.

A lady in her late thirties, wearing a floral _salwaar-kameez_ was standing in front of her, breathing heavily, giving an infuriated look down to the kidnapper. What amazed Purvi the most was the fact that the lady was carrying a medium-sized thick frying pan in her hands, which was held up sideways in the lady's hand. "_Bhabhi?!_" Purvi spoke, her voice dazed, her eyes still widened in horror.

The lady, who by now had simmered down, held the pan down and smiled affectionately at the inspector. "It's not only your team, Purvi! It's my team as well. And when my family – not just my dear husband – is in danger, it's my duty to come to their rescue!" Manisha smiled, giving an assuring yet confident nod.

Purvi, who had now come out of the trance, grinned incredulously at her. "You're amazing, _Bhabhi_! And not to mention, _that_.. was simply brilliant!" She shook her head, pointing down to the semi-conscious goon, and Manisha giggled in spite of herself. "By the way, what is this frying pan doing with you?" Purvi asked, narrowing her eyes at the supposed 'weapon'. "Ohh this! Uhh, I thought you girls have your own guns or other weapons. So, I figured this would be of use to me." She explained, giving a sheepish grin, and Purvi laughed in amusement.

"Let's go inside! I don't think we have much time before we find everyone!" Manisha gestured, leading the inspector towards the parking lot entrance, who readily followed.

..

In an area near the parking lot, a man was struggling to untie the ropes of the chair to which he was tied. Biting his lips, he pulled with all the force he had, but in vain. The ropes were too tight for him. Considering his already impressive height, he was unable to bend enough for his mouth to reach towards the ropes, so that he could bite them open.

Giving a slight sarcastic laugh, he wondered if he had ever been so helpless in life before. Senior Inspector Daya – who was known to toss away every obstacle in his way more easily than a tiny rock, who had been famous for playing the piano with a criminal's teeth – was rendered helpless by the mere knots of a rope. Frowning in frustration, he let out a small grunt, looking around for ways of rescue.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a metal object at a distance, which appeared to be shining by the rays of sunlight coming in through a small opening in the otherwise dark walls of the enclosed area. After focusing on it for a few seconds, Daya finally realized it was a tiny pen-knife. '_Thank God! Some of these rogues must have forgotten it behind._' He heaved a sigh of relief, and wasting no time, tried moving the chair towards the sharp object.

He had merely moved the chair twice, when he heard some movement from outside the enclosed area, and he swiftly straightened himself, making absolutely no motion. As the person approached, Daya couldn't figure out initially, since it was too dark. It was only after he heard the voice, when a wave of relief swept through him. "Daya Sir?" A feminine voice called out in a whisper.

"Purvi! In here!" Daya answered back, making her easy to turn in the direction of his voice. "Are you alright, Sir?" She enquired, once she had reached towards his chair, beginning to untie the ropes. "I am fine, Purvi! Don't waste time in this, the ropes are refusing to budge. There's a knife there, to your right. That might help!" He supplied in haste, and Purvi hurried as instructed, shuffling her foot to feel the knife. '_Phew!_' A victorious sigh escaped her lips, as she finally stumbled upon it.

Switching on the battery light of her mobile phone, Purvi took no time in cutting the ropes, and Daya profusely thanked her. "It's time to play some nice games with these rats!" Daya muttered, getting to his feet. Being the muscular reliable door-breaker that he was, Daya was back to being fit as a fiddle in no time.

Carefully and shrewdly taking down the two goons who were watching the exit, Daya and Purvi safely emerged out.

..

Fiddling with his gun, a man with a rugged look was sitting down on the floor, watching over a guy, waiting for him to come out of unconsciousness. He sat with her legs folded, letting out a bored expression, when he saw the guy slowly trying to move his head, struggling to come back to his senses. '_I think he's waking up!_' The man perked up, and getting on his feet, walked over to him.

Holding the gun by the guy's neck, he pulled his face up, an evil grin forming on the corner of his lips. "Hey you, Inspector Vivek! Enough of your beauty-sleep! Time to show some of your martial arts!" He hissed, giving a shallow laugh, and the hazel-eyed inspector made a disgruntled sound, eyeing the goon dangerously. "Just you wait, you bloody scumbag! We'll show you what a huge mistake you have made by kidnapping all of us!" He snapped back, taking heavy breaths.

The kidnapper barely had the chance of letting out a mock-sarcastic laugh, when his mouth was suddenly gagged by what seemed like a red cloth. Vivek watched in disbelief, as the goon struggled to free himself, giving muffled moans. "_Bhabhi_!", was all Vivek managed to utter, as he watched the scene in sheer astonishment.

"You piece of freaking unwanted junk, kidnapping _my_ team, huh?" Manisha barked in the rogue's ears, holding her _dupatta_ tightly over his face, and he writhed in pain, his eyes now becoming red. After analyzing the goon's stiff movement, Manisha finally loosened the grip, and he collapsed on the floor with a thud.

"_Bhabhi_! Wha-" Vivek started, but Manisha quickly interrupted, once his ropes were done with. "Ssh! Explanations can wait! Let's just get out of here first!" She said, carefully helping him out, as he hobbled in pain.

As they were making their way out, none of them knew that all the ways towards exit had already been blocked, a new danger awaiting them, much more fatal and menacing than what they had faced.

..

**A/N :** Well, how was Manisha's surprise? ;-) Hope everything was acceptable and sensible, especially Tarika's part.

Stay tuned for the last chapter, which, I will try my best, to make a roller-coaster ride for you guys. :-D _Picture abhi baaki hai, doston_! This was just the rescue operation; the MAJOR part is yet to come, which will see the girls actually put in their defence skills to use, including another sweet surprise. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** Apologies for the late update. I have been having a tight schedule since the past few days, so couldn't really help.

Anyways, here's the roller-coaster update as promised – or rather I hope it turns out to be.

..

/\/\

..

The girls escorted their colleagues out from the mess, heading towards the exits, when they finally collided with each other. While everyone was relieved to see their fellows safe and sound, their faces also displayed a reaction of shock and confusion, with Freddy going absolutely flabbergasted.

"Manisha!" He nearly shouted, his eyes widening to twice their normal size, his mouth hung open as he saw his best friend being escorted by someone who was least expected at the scene. She simply smiled at him, giving an assuring nod.

"I'll explain." Tasha spoke, taking the initiative to clear the confusion. "_Bhabhi_ had called me claiming that Freddy Sir isn't responding to her calls. I told her the truth that we are going to rescue you all. But, I didn't know she would land up _here_!" She shrugged innocently, her wavy hair swinging past her shoulders as she shook her head.

"Why did you tell her, Tasha?" Abhijeet frowned, disapproval clearly evident in his voice. Before Tasha could defend herself, Manisha came to her rescue. "It's ok, Sir! Anyways, being married to a CID officer for almost seventeen years, I know the pros and cons. And trust me, I am not afraid of fighting to save my family!" She replied politely at her husband's senior, who gave her a smug smile. Needless to say, Freddy's head rose considerably with an indefinable pride.

"Anyways, now that we all have come together, we have to figure out a way to deal with these rogues." Shreya, who finally got a chance to speak, suggested, unaware of the fact that more trouble was waiting for them. As they walked out, the guys now on their own – except Rajat, who was still being held by Tarika – they were stopped all of a sudden by a group of completely unfamiliar men, and it took no time for the officers to realize they were from the same gang.

One of the men, rather skinny in appearance and having an unshaven ragged look came forward. "Girls in CID are no less, I must agree! We never thought our men could be taken down by the mere hands of a girl!" He spoke in a fake astonished tone. "Especially when the girl is so damn hot!" Another guy said in a perverted tone, smirking mysteriously, as his eyes scanned Tarika from head to toe, and she returned him a highly disgusted look, marching forward to teach him a lesson.

Before Tarika or the guy could react, Tasha faced him, her eyes burning with rage, more intense than that of Tarika's. In a swift motion, she kicked a hard punch with all her strength, and he was flung few steps backward, his mouth starting to bleed profusely. "She's _my_ best friend, you piece of shit! _Anyone_ who dares to mess with her will have every single bone in their body broken!" She snarled, breathing heavily, as Tarika prodded her in the shoulders. Abhijeet was merely dumbstruck at his junior's display of courage to defend her friend.

Watching the whole scene, another one of the goons instantly pulled out his gun, and his accomplices followed suit, now blocking the officers' way of exit. "You think you can get away so easily by knocking down our men? In that case, you're grievously mistaken." The rogue hissed, smirking mysteriously, as he adjusted his finger on the trigger.

Tarika, who was waiting for her chance, slowly came forward, and stood in front of the goons, folding her arms confidently. "Everyone can fight with these toys." She narrowed her eyes at a rogue, gesturing to the gun, a mischievous grin lifting the corner of her lips. "If you are really brave enough, come and fight _without_ the guns!" She challenged, raising her eyebrows to emphasize the seriousness in her voice. "Ohh really? Challenge accepted, then!" The kidnapper grinned, throwing his gun to a side, and gestured his accomplices to do the same.

"Don't you worry, girls! From here onwards, I will take charge to deal with these bastards!" Daya, who was eagerly waiting to lend his hands on the kidnappers' necks, came forward and stood beside Tarika. Before he could take another step, Tasha hurriedly came and stood in front of him. "Sir, let us fight, please! Pleeeease!" She pleaded persuasively, literally making a puppy-dog face and he protested. "But.." He started, only to be interrupted by ACP Pradyuman. "Daya, let the girls deal with them!" The Assistant Commissioner assured, and Daya had no choice but to go back and stand with his fellows.

Tasha gave a victorious smile, as she turned to the goons. "Besides, I want to show them, if Daya Sir can play the piano with a criminal's teeth, I can leave no teeth in the criminal's mouth to play the piano!" She grinned confidently, already moving forward, and Daya and Abhijeet exchanged awestruck yet proud looks.

"_That_'s my girl!" Vivek cheered at his girlfriend, but stopped abruptly as Daya shot him a poisonous glare, later suppressing a giggle. The goons had already started pouncing on the girls attempting to take them down.

Purvi was the most enthusiastic of the lot, since she had initially missed the chance to kick the kidnappers' asses. "Yeeeaa!" Howling in excitement, she grabbed two goons who were marching towards her from either side by their collars, and banged their heads on one another with such a force that they collapsed flat to the ground, a loud resonating thud escaping in the environment.

As they were attempting to stand while clutching their head, Purvi clamped her left foot over one kidnapper's face, and in a swift motion, kicked her right foot twice between the other's legs. While the one on the right was knocked down in an instant, the other kidnapper was still tussling beneath the inspector's leg. Clenching her fists tightly, Purvi gathered all her strength, and stomped on his face with a rapid force. "Oww!" He yelled in a muffled voice, before shutting his eyes and throwing his neck down.

"Take this and this!" Shreya, in the meanwhile, was busy tackling two more goons who had attempted to grab her from behind, but failed miserably as she turned back just in time. Lending a powerful punch in one's face, she bent down to avoid the other's shove as he marched forward.

Unfortunately for her, the goon proved to be too quick. She found her wrist being clutched tightly, her hand pulled backwards, and before she could react, the kidnapper held her hand and grabbed her neck, pushing her down by the waist. "Aah!" A painful cry escaped her lips as she struggled to set herself free. Gritting her teeth and taking deep breaths, Shreya mustered all the courage and energy she had, and dug her long nails deep in the kidnapper's hand, scratching it so powerfully, that he let out a painful shriek.

As soon as his grip on her hand loosened, she wasted no time, and pulled it free. Seeing scratch marks on the goon's hand, she smirked at him, and before he could take a step forward, clutched his face with both her hands. Digging her nails into his forehead, she slowly moved her hand down right to his cheeks and reached his neck. Grasping it tightly, she clutched one hand of the kidnapper, and held it back. With one swift motion, she kicked in his stomach so hard that he was flung a few inches back. Staggering in pain, he fell to the ground, traces of blood oozing from his forehead.

Tasha, who was scrutinizing every single move of the evildoers, punched two of them right in the face before they could even make a move towards her. Clenching her fists, readying herself to fight, she suddenly let out a gasp as she felt a sharp sting in her left arm. As she was taking seconds to realize it was a cut, she saw a goon standing next to her with a dagger, and bent down swiftly to avoid getting another gash.

Tarika, who had just knocked down a kidnapper, saw blood running out from her best friend's arm, and gave an infuriated look to the evildoers. "You son of a _pig_!" She shouted, and the kidnapper retorted in a flat tone. "Girl, in case you've forgotten, we had negotiated about fighting without guns. Whether or not to use other weapons was not decided!" He spat. Tarika's face turned red with fury, and she marched forward, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Before she could pull up her hands to break the kidnapper's face, the figure of a tiny, three-feet-tall man appeared out of nowhere. The man was rather funny-looking in appearance, with short hands and shorter legs, and was seen donning a weird pair of sunglasses with a neon-orange frame. He had a scarf designed of human skulls tied around his neck, and wore various gold and silver plated rings in seven of his fingers. He, however, faced everyone with an inexplicable confidence.

The jaws of the CID team nearly settled to the ground, as they saw him approaching, his tiny shoulders carrying a huge bag over them.

"Tarika _Di_, let's show them we are even! Here you go!" The man called out, while pulling something from the bag and throwing it towards Tarika, and the girls exchanged looks of triumph, as Tarika caught the object, revealing it to be a medium-sized sword with a gold and bronze hilt.

"_Dhenchu_!" Tasha squealed in elation at the good dwarf, and gave him a quick flying kiss. "Muuuaah!" She grinned, and the short-heighted informer blushed right up to his hairline, as he pulled another weapon out of the bag, flinging it towards Tasha. "This is yours, Tasha _Di_!" She leaped up to catch the hockey stick, and clutched it tight.

"Thank you for taking care of our weapons, Dhenchu!" Purvi, who was standing a few feet away from the informer, pulled his cheeks playfully, as he handed her the wooden bat he had, his face turning ripe as a strawberry. "The cricket stump is mine." Shreya pointed to the only weapon left in the bag, and thanked the informer profusely, as he handed it over to her.

Since Manisha already had her frying pan with her, she gathered with the rest of the girls to beat the hell out of the rogues.

As the men watched, horror struck on their faces, the girls regained their posture, and taking good advantage of their weapons, started fighting evenly with the kidnappers who had by now collected various wooden sticks fallen nearby.

"Eeeeeeeaaa!" Tarika screeched, as she first attacked the goon who had slashed Tasha's arm. Clashing her sword with the goon's dagger, she gave an even fight, holding on to her sword so forcefully, that the dagger went flying out of the goon's hands and landed beside a tree. Eyeing her opponent cautiously, she scrutinized his next move, and before he could move, she made a deep cut right above his chest. "Aah!" He yelped, as his chest started bleeding. Wasting no time in taking advantage, Tarika swished her sword in the opposite direction, giving two more gashes in the kidnapper's right arm. Flinching in pain, he sat down on the ground.

Abhijeet's eyes nearly popped out of his eyeballs, his mouth wide open for a couple of honeybees to pass in, as he witnessed the scene. "Way to go, bookworm!" Vivek cheered at his friend, who winked at him.

Manisha, who had been waiting for her chance to put in her fighting skills, tied her _dupatta _to a side, and grasping the frying pan up, dashed it on a rogue's face as he strode towards her. "Hahh!" She hooted, banging the frying pan right over the kidnapper's head, sending him to slump down to the ground. He tried getting to his feet, when the frying pan came right on his face and he was forced to collapse.

Freddy was nearly close to fainting clean away, upon seeing his wife's stunts.

"Ugghh!" Tasha grunted, as she struggled to free the hockey stick from the kidnapper's hand who had grabbed it, thus preventing her to take any move further. After trying for a few minutes, she pushed the stick right on the kidnapper's nose, and he left it to cover his bleeding nose. Moving it in the right position, she placed the hockey stick exactly around the kidnapper's neck, and grabbing it tightly, swung the kidnapper around in a full circle of three-sixty degrees, before flinging him a few feet away.

ACP Pradyuman sneered victoriously, as he saw the kidnapper crashing to the ground, and flashed a quick thumbs-up to Tasha, which she returned with a coy smile.

Swinging the cricket stump in semi-circles on her side, Shreya waited for the rogue to pounce, and taking advantage of the precise moment, shoved it in his leg, making him stumble to the ground. Before the rogue could turn around, the cricket stump came fast and hard right on his back and his legs, and he let out a painful wail before collapsing.

Purvi patted the wooden cricket bat with her palm, alternating it between both her hands, and marched forwards just as the goon was barging from the other end. Bending down considerably so that the kidnapper missed her, she kicked the bat below his stomach, and he gave a loud wail, as his legs did an unsynchronized failed somersault, eventually landing him flat on the ground.

Pulling him by the collar, Purvi turned him around, and using all the force she had, pushed the bat right on his forehead.

However, amidst all the chaos, Purvi failed to notice a gun being aimed at her, and turned around as she heard the gunshot. To her horror, Daya had taken the bullet to save her, with one of the goons aiming the gun in her direction. Fortunately for them, the bullet went over just touching his arm.

Smirking at the senior inspector's bleeding arm, the goon turned to aim at ACP Pradyuman. However, the gun flew out of his hand, as Tasha threw her hockey stick directly at it.

Pulling all the scrambled goons one by one, the girls assembled them at a spot, and taking a long pause, looked at each other. "One.. two.. three!" They sang in unison, and placed a hard slap on each of their faces. The men let out a soft chuckle as they watched a well-synchronized moment of five slaps being planted on the goons' faces.

"W-we wanted to f-finish the entire C-CID team! We.. we thought the girls won't dare to mess up with us!" One of the goons blabbered. Tarika came forward, and gave another slap hard on his stinging cheek, and he held it in pain. "_This_ is for underestimating girl power!" She supplied.

"You better think about our slaps and punches while you rot in jail, you assholes! Will serve you right!" Tasha snarled at the goons, as they were taken away.

"_That. Was. Bloody. Brilliant._" Rajat finally spoke, his voice still in a daze from witnessing the girls' antics, and Daya willingly joined in. "I know right! After all this, I should probably bury my 'door-breaker' title somewhere!" He put in, while holding his arm.

Abhijeet, however, was more interested in Daya's wound, and he dashed forward to tend to his little brother. "Daya, your arm! It's bleeding! Here, let me.." He offered, but Daya politely cut him. "It's ok Abhijeet! I can take care of myself. I am not a five-year-old kid, you know. Stop treating me like one! Sheesh!" He complained, and Freddy tied his hand with his handkerchief.

"And Abhijeet, for God's sake, Daya is not going to develop some allergy if someone else apart from you tends to him!" ACP Pradyuman said in a soft tone, and Abhijeet silently hung his head down.

To everyone's surprise, ACP Pradyuman's mood was much jovial than one could imagine. "My girls! I am proud of you! You sure deserve a treat from me." He announced happily, and the team exchanged enthusiastic grins.

"Forgot me _na_, already? Not good!" Dhenchu, who had by now been standing silently in a corner suddenly came forward and stood in front of them, his tiny face contorted in a sad pout. "_How_ can we forget you, Dhenchu?" Daya asked in a mock-sarcastic tone, and squirmed as he remembered something. "By the way, how did you reach here?" He wanted to know.

Putting on his trademark sunglasses, he replied in a sly tone. "Dhenchu always reaches at the right time, Sir! I know everything. There's a reason why Dhenchu's being worshiped among all the informers!" He said in his typical slick demeanor, and everyone shook their heads in amusement.

"But, why didn't you girls use your guns?" ACP Pradyuman squinted. "Umm, sir, actually we were not sure about how the situation was inside. Hence, we even decided to leave our weapons with Dhenchu. We didn't want to invite trouble!" Tarika explained. "Plus, we decided to experiment with other weapons instead of guns... and it was _fun_!" Shreya supplied a bit too excitedly.

ACP Pradyuman rolled his eyes in exasperation, not before Dr. Salunkhe thumped his fists. "All hail the girl power!" He cheered in an encouraging tone, but Purvi cut him in. "No Sir, you're wrong!" The girls exchanged knowing smiles, and joining hands, cried in unison. "All hail the CID team!" They shouted, flinging the chain of hands in the air, as others happily followed them towards their cars.

**~~ The End ~~**

..

**A/N : **Alright! Among the long list of epic fails done by me, THIS is the latest one. After this, I should probably never try my hands at writing action again. :-/ I really don't think this was up to the mark.

Anyways, how was the 'tiny' surprise? :-D

No offence meant to Abhijeet and Daya fans. Apologizing just in case anything offends you.

Don't review if you don't like.


End file.
